


【盾冬】明月夜

by Tealwaysodoit



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 22:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tealwaysodoit/pseuds/Tealwaysodoit
Summary: 队长生贺，非典型ABO的梗：alpha具有发情期，并且在发情期间会很脆弱、失去安全感。三发完，分别是芽詹+盾熊+狮狼。





	1. 上·芽詹

“我不明白。”巴基把勺子一扔，也生气了，“你干嘛总是那么倔？你今天明明可以叫我陪你去的。”

在他对面，史蒂夫瞪着眼睛看着他，又把视线移到奶油汤上，那里漂浮着碎蘑菇和香芹末。“没必要。”半晌他冷静地说。

“没必要？”巴基恼火地说，“你看看你一脸的伤。如果我在的话至少能少一半吧，你这混蛋，别再让我听到这种像是要抛弃我的话。”

“那也别再管我跟谁打架。”史蒂夫说，脸上尽是淤青和细小的伤口，他看起来烦躁不安，从碗里舀了一勺汤，顿了顿，又把它放了回去。

巴基闭上眼睛，平息自己的怒火。“你说起话来真……伤人。你知道我只是不想让你受伤，结果你却反过来伤害我。”

史蒂夫重重地喘了一口气，这让巴基迅速睁开眼睛。他能感受到空气中升腾起来的史蒂夫的气息。他的alpha特有的豆蔻草和广藿香的气息。情欲的气息。史蒂夫的脸色更差了，似乎在强忍着不要自己在这种吵架的时刻发抖——尤其是这次吵架他又不占理。他只是在无理取闹罢了，该死的，他早该意识到自己这几天这么喜欢对巴基挑刺是因为发情期。

巴基体内的Omega蠢蠢欲动。“好吧，”他站起来，用一种关切又实在是余怒未消的口吻，“你发情了？”

史蒂夫也站了起来，后退几步，抓着椅子背。“不要你管。”他硬邦邦地说。

他刚说出这句话就后悔了，鼻子几乎立刻酸了起来。他很伤心对巴基说出这种话，尤其是在这种身体状态下，他格外伤心。自责和悲哀侵袭着他，还有刚刚吵架带来的尴尬和不知所措。他只是不想让巴基因为他多挨几拳，并不是……抛弃巴基或者别的什么，抛弃这种词只要想想就令他惊怒不已，他这一生必然要永远占有巴基。巴基是他唯一的Omega。

但是巴基在听到他的回复后狠狠地踢了一下椅子，看起来濒临极限了。“你他妈搞什么，罗杰斯？”他怒气冲天地说，“你发情了，然后对你的Omega说‘不要你管’？你可真有个性。你打算跟我解除绑定吗，这样你就可以随心所欲地去挨打，不用着急回家吃我准备的饭菜，反正家里也没有我是不是？！”

史蒂夫抬起头，像是惊呆了。他们就这样对峙了一会，两个人都浑身颤抖、怒不可遏。但是几秒种后，史蒂夫就眨了眨眼，一串眼泪顺着他的面颊流下来，红晕迅速地爬上了他的眼圈和鼻尖。

“我……”他哽咽着说。

“天啊。”巴基叹了口气，迅速跑上去把他搂进怀里，声音疲惫又无可奈何，还带了一点宠溺。“你可真难搞定是不是？”

史蒂夫呜咽着点了点头，蹭着巴基的衣领。来势汹汹的发情期完全席卷了他，放大着他全部的心碎、悲伤和恼怒。他好难过。他已经这么糟糕了，巴基还不哄哄他。虽然这没什么逻辑、巴基也没有错，可是巴基为什么不多哄哄他呢？他想要自己像个厉害的alpha一样打完架之后——没有鼓励斗殴的意思——回到家能有一个温柔的巴基亲亲他，夸他有力量，而不是跟他一直吵架吵到他发情。

他抱着巴基的腰，整个人都扎进巴基的怀里，呜呜嗯嗯地控诉巴基。巴基什么都听不清但还是应和着，把他拖到卧室的床上去。“对，没错，是我不好，”巴基说，摸摸他的头发，一粒粒地解开他的衬衫扣子，“所以你在说什么？”

史蒂夫一边像只心碎的小狼一样扯他的衣服，一边毫无章法地在他身上蹭。“你不能这么对我，”他伤心地说，平日里的凶巴巴的气势全都不见了，“你怎么能这样对我？”

“我怎么对你了？”巴基无奈又温柔地说，亲他的额头。

“你吼我了，还踢椅子。”

巴基轻轻地笑了，面对这样的史蒂夫他没有办法继续生气。“好嘛，”他投降了，任由史蒂夫把自己剥光，“我保证以后再也不大吼大叫，好吗？别伤心了。”

“也不再踢东西或者扔勺子。”

“对，再也不了。”巴基许诺，勾着史蒂夫的脖子跟他接吻。史蒂夫急切地压在他身上吻他，舌头用力顶开他的唇齿，就好像生怕巴基不愿意亲他似的。巴基卖力地回应，一边发出动人的喘息一边抬起腿，用脚趾蹬掉史蒂夫的内裤，两根阴茎贴在一起摩擦。他们都硬了，巴基身下的床单甚至湿了一小片，早在餐桌边时，他就被那股alpha的气息压到快要站不稳了。

“你可以直接操进来。”他小声说，“我，嗯……已经……”

史蒂夫的回应是并在一起捅进来的两根手指。男孩的手指长而骨节分明，熟知他的每一个敏感点。巴基被刺激得惊叫了一声，蜷起腿，抱住史蒂夫支在自己脸旁的一条胳膊。

“要……嗯……我在上面吗？”

在平常做爱的某些日子里，他们会选择让史蒂夫平躺下来，巴基骑在他身上自己动，这样更省力，而且巴基实在很怕他的alpha会运动过量。但是现在的史蒂夫显然不那么想。他眼泪汪汪地抽出手指，alpha气息又愤怒又伤心——巴基无奈地翻了个白眼。

“你觉得我很弱吗？”史蒂夫问，在他颈窝嗅了嗅，一口咬住他那枚标记旁边的肌肤。巴基颤抖着，本能地呻吟。“你在说什么胡话……你到底做不做？”

史蒂夫直起身看着他，握着那根硬挺的阴茎在他湿透的穴口蹭来蹭去，表情还是很委屈。

“好啦！”巴基说，又开始哄他，“你来动，想怎么做都……啊、嗯——都……可以……呜嗯……”

史蒂夫在他说到一半的时候就操了进来，性器一挺到底，在囊袋撞上臀部时发出了一声比巴基的哭咽还要大的闷哼。他们静静地拥抱了几秒钟，然后史蒂夫抻直他受惊而蜷缩起来的小腿，一下一下地重重地向里顶。

巴基嘤咛着，在被褥里挣扎，甜蜜地呼唤史蒂夫的名字。史蒂夫、史蒂薇、我的天啊，罗杰斯你把我操坏了……他很清楚什么声音、什么反应能满足史蒂夫那脆弱alpha的占有欲和好胜心，事实上他也确实做到了，史蒂夫小兽般地按着他操，压他的腿，揉他的腰，舔上他的胸口，吮住了挺立在空气中的一边乳头。

“不要……史蒂夫……”巴基呻吟着别过脸，闭上眼睛在枕头上蹭眼泪，他最怕史蒂夫这招了。像个浪荡的女孩儿一样因为被玩乳头就发出哭喘，这种事会让他从头烧到脚，阴茎颤抖着吐出精液。但史蒂夫似乎一直对他的胸部情有独钟，乐于看到那两边乳白色的软肉被揉搓吸吮到鼓胀的样子，上面两粒绯红也跟着可怜地湿润着。他很难承认有一次自己光靠史蒂夫玩他的……胸部，就惊叫着达到了性高潮。

史蒂夫压了上来，这个姿势让那根不安分的性器进得更深了，巴基尖叫了一声睁开眼，隔着朦胧的泪水看向摇晃的天花板。史蒂夫像个专心吃奶的小动物一样把他的乳头吸得啧啧作响，胸口和后穴的水声夹杂在一起，简直是巴基听过的最淫靡下流的交响乐，他被冷落在小腹上的阴茎胡乱地渗出性液，他呜呜地叫了两声，终于受不住地拨了一下史蒂夫的头。

“史蒂夫、史蒂夫……别这样——”巴基哭了起来，仰起头挣扎，“不要吸……”

史蒂夫短暂地停顿了一会，在他肠道内缓慢地、打着圈地研磨。巴基抽噎着抬起手挡住胸口，求助似的望着始作俑者。

“不要。”史蒂夫干脆利落地说，又扑了上来，瘦削的面颊上眉头深深地皱在一起。“为什么不让我舔一下？”他说，竟然像个无赖一样，再次染上哭腔的声音比巴基的还委屈，“你不喜欢我了吗，巴基？我不是你的alpha了吗？”

巴基不敢用力，只好半心半意地拍他的肩膀。“不是，”巴基喘息着说，为体内那个危险地蹭过了生殖腔的饱胀的龟头而害怕地睁大了眼睛，“我……啊啊……就是不行……”

史蒂夫沮丧地发出了一阵受伤的呜咽声，像是被狼群驱逐的小崽。他重新对着巴基的生殖腔顶了过去，报复似的听着身下人呜呜的哀叫。他的眼泪又掉下来了，脸上的表情还灰心丧气的，扁了扁嘴，小声地跟着一起呜咽：“巴基……巴基……”

巴基快要疯了。从未被打开过的生殖腔口传来的酸胀顺着他的脊椎过电般地往上窜，爽得他浑身发颤，就连肠肉都可怜巴巴地痉挛了起来，他根本抑制不住自己越喘越浪的呻吟，这种声音让他觉得丢脸，但这又是因史蒂夫而发出来的，让他觉得有一种脸红心跳的甜蜜。

他移开手，史蒂夫立刻凑上来，在他胸口舔出了长长的一道，喉咙里呼噜呼噜，含住他的乳头用力一吸，巴基顿时哀哀地叫了一声，绷直身子射了出来。

史蒂夫把精液抹得到处都是，胯下的动作很粗暴，但舌尖和在他身上游走的双手却很温柔。他的囊袋被史蒂夫轻柔地按着，哆嗦着吐出最后的一缕精液，然后史蒂夫在他体内又胡乱地捣了几下，勉强抽出来，射在了他的穴口。

他们粗重地喘息着，软绵绵地趴在一起。巴基动了动腿，眯着眼睛抱怨道：“我觉得你每次射在外面和里面都没什么两样。”

史蒂夫还在着迷地亲吻他的脖颈和湿漉漉的胸口。巴基听天由命地随他摆弄，腰臀的肌肉一突一突地跳。

“爽吗？”他懒洋洋地问。

史蒂夫听起来已经暂时恢复了正常：“嗯哼。”

“那太好了。”巴基咬牙切齿地说，一翻身把那个在他身上作乱的人甩下去：“史蒂夫·罗杰斯，我现在要在你下次热潮到来之前，好好跟你谈谈做爱的时候应不应该哭的问题。”

END.


	2. 中·盾熊

巴基在楼梯口就停下了脚步。他缓慢地弯下腰，摸出腰间的手枪。

那股危险的气息自他的安全屋里飘散出来，推搡着他的胸膛，挡住他的退路，一边让他在心里推拒着低吼，一边又忍不住一步步地靠近。那是史蒂夫·罗杰斯的气息。他的任务。他在战场上嗅到过无数次这样的气息，第一次差点让他浑身发紧地燃烧起来，他不知道那种感觉叫什么，但就是会让他本能地战栗，发出奇怪的声音。

他绝对不仅仅只在战场上闻到过这股味道，它藏在他更久远的回忆里，奶油汤，歪歪扭扭的椅子，快乐的泪水和飘摇的笑声，这些东西总是伴随着罗杰斯的气息不谨慎地露出边角。在逃亡的漫长日子里，他曾在罗马尼亚的一家花市附近被相似的熟悉气味纠缠过，那使他冒着危险潜进去，然后知道了那种散发着和罗杰斯的信息素相似气息的植物叫广藿香。

他用他那可怜的零钱凑来了弱小的一株，并且为此在当地定居。他把它放在窗台上，那是唯一他犹豫了几天后，选择了不糊上报纸、让阳光浇灌在细嫩叶片上的一小部分通透的地方。又过了几天，他发现那股永不断绝的温暖的香气可以抑制胸闷恶心，他的胃被九头蛇搞坏了，总是会呕吐，但是闻一闻广藿香就会好很多。

广藿香比罗杰斯的气味要少那么几分说不上来的东西，但还是足够令他破损的心感到几分安宁平静。他在心里叫它“家的气息”。虽然他自己都不知道什么是“家”。他只是用鼻尖小心翼翼地碰碰它的叶子，然后被混乱的记忆和太阳穴的疼痛击倒，又或是在夜里蹭着床单，像在偷窃什么不属于自己的东西那样悄悄瞟着那株月光下的小植物，把手伸进裤子里抚摸偶尔会出现的、让他无措的勃起。

随着离那扇门越来越近，巴基的腰部开始古怪地发软。这种控制不住身体的陌生感令他很恼火，他站在门口手足无措地生了一会气，最后还是把手枪放了回去，转而拿出小刀。

他轻轻推开门，悄无声息地走了进去。

罗杰斯转过头，手里还拿着他的日记本。巴基立刻咬紧牙关，感到血液涌上面颊。他在罗杰斯面前总会被一种莫名其妙的羞耻感击中，比如说现在，那个小本子里夹了很多他偷偷在报纸和杂志上剪下来的美国队长的照片，有黑白的，有彩色的，正脸的侧脸的，以及各种各样的报道和发言。

现在都被该死的罗杰斯看光了。他又惊又怒地呼噜起来。

“放下它。”他凶狠地说。

罗杰斯乖乖地把它合上了，但是表情却很不对劲。他的眉毛不安地耷着，嘴唇下撇，不是战场上那种投入战斗的严肃神色，而是那种介于伤心和……好吧，就是伤心，用“委屈”来形容美国队长就太奇怪了。

“巴基，你一直都记得我。”罗杰斯说。

巴基慌乱地看着他，一半是因为被说中了——他确实幻想过罗杰斯的气息，那种幻想就像本能一样不受他控制，一半是因为罗杰斯的语气——那还真的是很委屈的声音，好像平白无故被石子砸到后背的小狗。但是，“……我没有。”巴基咬着唇，回答的语调相当冷漠。

事情就发生在他说完这句话的一瞬间。罗杰斯把日记本往桌子上一扔，猛然向他扑来，行动那样迅速，如同一只敏捷的猎豹，在他掏枪之前就紧紧地抓住了他的手腕，把他撞倒在那张又窄又旧的小床上。巴基吃痛地怒吼，抬起腿却没有力气——他某个难以启齿的部分似乎变湿了，正一阵阵地牵动着他全身都变得酸软下去，他想不通也不愿意去想那是为什么。陌生的、令他发痛的情欲撞击着他的小腹，他喘息着摇头，用力推拒着压过来的人，罗杰斯却按着他的腿，掐着他的手腕，骑在他的腰上，又重复了一遍：

“你记得我。”

这次巴基听清了，这是实打实的、虽然很隐忍但还是带着哭腔的声音。他在记忆里搜索不到这一项，但这种呜咽令他心里涌现出一阵熟悉的担忧，尽管被压制的姿势依旧使他在下意识地激烈挣扎，嗓子里冒出威胁的咆哮，那只机械臂嗡鸣着咔咔作响。

“滚开。”他没什么底气地骂道，“放开我，他妈的罗杰斯。”

罗杰斯僵住了。那股alpha的味道突然令巴基难以忍受，差点就让他漏出几声迷惑的呻吟。

“你叫我什么？”罗杰斯很慢很慢地说。

巴基抬起头，一滴泪水正好掉在了他的脸颊上，紧接着又是第二滴、第三滴。史蒂夫·罗杰斯的眼圈红透了，他在哭，这个突如其来且不符合逻辑的事实令巴基吃惊地瞪大了眼，想不通其中的缘由。他真的不知道罗杰斯听到“他妈的”就会哭啊。

“罗杰斯。”他小声地说，对方发出一阵低沉的呜呜声，几乎是立刻就让他双腿发软了，好像他们彼此间有一条相互牵扯着的线。一种没来由的心痛侵袭了他，使他干巴巴地说：“不要哭了。”

罗杰斯一边发出那种被遗弃似的细细的哽咽声，一边开始解他的衣服，那件枣红的上衣被罗杰斯拽来拽去，又激起了巴基的怒火。他用被解放的双手拍打罗杰斯有力的双臂，但看起来很像调情，更何况他现在已经搞清楚自己到底是什么地方在耻辱地流水了。这场景和动作让他觉得很熟悉，他恍惚了一下，被罗杰斯按着扒掉了上衣。

“操你的！”他又清醒过来，脱口而出，“你是在发情吗！”

下一秒，罗杰斯就直接用贴着他的胯磨蹭的行为证实了他的话。他身上的男人一阵阵地呜咽，一头金发可怜又凌乱地支棱着，差点使巴基生出一种茫然的歉疚感来，好像事情变成今天这个地步都是他的错。机械臂咔嚓响了一下，他伸出右手，不确定地拍了拍罗杰斯的头，像在摸一只走丢了的金毛犬。

“我就是在发情。”罗杰斯气息不稳地说，“巴基……”

“别那样叫我。”他不耐烦地打断了对方，脑海里浮现出博物馆纪念栏里那个年轻的巴恩斯的肖像。那使他瑟缩了一下，想要把自己藏进床底。

“巴基，”罗杰斯却不管不顾地继续凑上来，已经用上了哀求的口吻，摸着他的手腕，想把他的手指拉向自己胯下鼓鼓囊囊的一团。“帮帮我，帮我摸摸……巴基……”

巴基瞪着他。“你——唔！”他想斥责罗杰斯，问他是不是一发情就会这样随便找个暗恋他的Omega寻求帮助，但是罗杰斯没有给他这个机会。一双唇毫不客气地用力压上了他的，把他的惊叫和闷哼都堵得严严实实，柔软的舌头滑进他的口腔，好像丝毫不担心会被咬伤。

——也确实不会：巴基被彻底卸掉力气了。起初他闭着眼不敢看对方的脸，不断地在罗杰斯身下乱动，对着男人又踢又打，发出丢人的呜咽，舌头顶上罗杰斯的，想把那根作乱的舌头赶出去。可罗杰斯锲而不舍地往他的嘴里探，在他反抗的时候顺势缠上他的舌尖，一只手摸过巴基光裸的上身，然后探进他的裤子里，覆着他渐渐挺立起来的阴茎，狠狠地揉了一把。巴基登时睁开眼睛哭叫出声。他不知道罗杰斯的吻居然是这么强效的武器，能让他渐渐安静下来，然后开始难以自抑地送胯。他们之间一定有什么跟激素相关的联系。

罗杰斯的眼泪还在往他脸上蹭，明明已经摸过他了，还委屈得像是被他打了一顿似的。巴基在换气的间隙咬了他的下唇一下，错过头气冲冲地问：“你哭什么？”

“我真的好难受……”罗杰斯放软了声音说，那种语气不像是作假，巴基的注意力被他的“难受”吸引过去了，暂时停下了全部的动作。罗杰斯见状便得到鼓励似的直起身，他囫囵地抽掉腰带，露出方才在裤子下顶起来的那根性器。巴基立刻知道他要做什么了。他气得想跟罗杰斯打一架，但是没有力气，只能挫败地呻吟。

“巴基……”罗杰斯一个人翻来覆去地拱了半天，把两人的衣服都扔到地上。“拜托你，巴基，”罗杰斯开始用那根硬挺的、他看都不敢看一眼的阴茎顶他的腿，他浑身颤抖，感觉自己腿部被顶过的地方都留下了湿润的痕迹。“帮帮我……”

就是在冬兵最荒诞的性幻想里，也没有“史蒂夫·罗杰斯像个女孩一样哭哭唧唧地要操他”这一项。他不记得alpha发情时是什么样子的了，他有点束手无策，但是在他的大脑深处似乎又牢牢地扎根着一种习惯。无条件地照顾面前这个人的习惯。这习惯几乎像是本能一样跟随着他。

巴基被又哄又骗。最后他真的伸出手，小心地碰了一下罗杰斯的性器。

他像被烫到一样猛地抽离，但是罗杰斯一把捉住了他的手，把他的五指圈着握起来，继而呻吟着操他的掌心。巴基无措地看着这一幕，羞耻地闭上眼睛，被那根性器的热度烫到手指发颤。“不要、不要，”他一边给对方做手活一边艰难地说，“罗杰斯……”

“叫我‘史蒂夫’。”罗杰斯说着，俯下身来又吻上了他的嘴唇。巴基晕晕乎乎地瘫在床上，冬兵的战斗意识都被这些下流的动作顶到别处去了。“叫啊！”放过他被蹂躏到红肿地泛着水光的双唇时罗杰斯催促道，一撇嘴，声音里又带上了那股让巴基焦虑不安的哭腔，“叫我的名字，叫我‘史蒂夫’……”

“史蒂夫。”巴基小声说，浑身颤栗。史蒂夫终于露出一个微笑，然后身体缓缓下移，在巴基反应过来之前，含住了他的性器。

巴基漏出一声难以置信的惊喘。他捂住嘴，身体僵硬在原地，完全不敢动。史蒂夫的口腔热而湿软，强烈的快感使他的小腹在一瞬就恐慌地抽搐了起来，他从未体验过这种感觉，他做的最过分的事也只是缩在被窝里对着美国队长的照片不出任何声音地撸动自己的性器罢了。史蒂夫  
灵活的舌尖扫过他的冠状沟，他眨了眨眼睛，泪水簌簌滑落。

他不知道能不能叫。他没做过这种事，他总是被要求保持安静，不知道这种时候发出声音算不算违规。他忍得好难受，脚趾不住难耐地蜷起，把床单揪出小小的褶皱又放开。史蒂夫的一只手在揉弄他的囊袋，另一只手的中指在他不知羞耻地流着水的穴口试探地打转，那条要命的舌头吮着他性器的头部，过于强烈的陌生的快感使他呜咽了一声，终于无助地哭了起来。

“呜……史蒂夫……”他蹬着腿，哭吟又低又细，情欲被彻彻底底地挑起来了，“我不行，我不行，我……啊……”

他哭到一半又害怕起来，担心自己做错了——声音太大或者太不符合“规则”。但是史蒂夫开始释放一种温和的安抚信息素，让他期待地扭动，竟然不知不觉地把右手搭上了史蒂夫的脑后。那个金色的、明亮的alpha便用力地吮吸，生涩但热情地给他来了个深喉。巴基被这一下彻底击倒了，他抽搐着喘息，射在了史蒂夫嘴里，被后者咽了下去。

他的眼神还在发飘，小声地抽噎着，又用手背堵住自己的嘴。史蒂夫扑上来，看着他的脸，舔了舔牙缝，用野兽捕猎前的那种模样虎视眈眈地盯住了他。他们对视了一会，巴基一下转过头，不出声地哭了起来。

他急促地喘息，捂住脸不要史蒂夫看，觉得被舔舔阴茎就会哭这种事很丢脸。他也不知道要怎么面对史蒂夫，史蒂夫那么好，可是他连怎么做个好Omega都不知道，他只是盲目地想要被史蒂夫操。

史蒂夫扑上来扒他的手，在听到微弱的哭吟时就隔着他的手背一下下地不断地亲他，把他用力地抱在怀里，边亲边用手指沾着精液戳他的穴口。他的哭声逐渐变成了呻吟，史蒂夫咬他的耳朵，不断鼓励他叫出来，对着他说了好多下流话，用那种委屈的腔调逼他把手拿走，不然就要把他的小穴舔开。

巴基被吓得露出眼睛。史蒂夫的鼻头还红红的，看起来好脆弱。空气中满是广藿香的味道，让他开始一股股地流水，不是很多，但他觉得自己开始有点像个正常的Omega了。史蒂夫的双指搅动着他的肠道，那个地方发出交合的水声，他面红耳赤，小声问：“我们以前也这样吗？”

他自己都不知道还有“以前”，但就是这么问了出来。史蒂夫僵住了，眼巴巴地看着他，那些好不容易憋回去的泪水又开始往外涌，巴基尴尬地拍了一下他的肩膀，说：“我不记得你这么爱哭。”

“我在发情呢。”史蒂夫闷声说，在他身上蹭眼泪，“我们alpha都这样。”

巴基忍着羞耻，问：“alpha还什么样？”

“这样。”史蒂夫说着，猛地把他翻了过来，他的铁臂撞到床头板，一声裂响。他想回头看但被按住了，温热的呼吸逐渐下移，史蒂夫掰开他的臀瓣，舌尖探上他湿润的小穴。

巴基惊慌失措地呻吟了起来。“我刚刚放下手了！”他争辩道，那条湿热的舌头开始爱抚他穴口的褶皱，他无助地挣扎，但是史蒂夫那么色情地揉捏他的臀，还去按那处只消碰一下就会让他尖声挣扎的会阴。他又哭了，明明说好露出脸就不舔的。他呜呜地锤着床板，没想到史蒂夫这么无耻、这么不讲信用。

他目光涣散地瘫软在硬邦邦的床上，史蒂夫的舌头和一根手指一起探进来，撑大揉软他的后穴。巴基又害怕又满足，肠肉层叠着缠上史蒂夫灵巧的舌头，后者热切地扩张着他，直到他变软、融化，哭泣的缘由彻底从不情愿变成过于空虚，随着一阵不正常的高声哭吟，史蒂夫起身把他翻过来，看到他又射在了小腹上，整具身体都泛起一种情色的粉红。

“巴基，巴基，”史蒂夫急切地说，把他抱进怀里，硕大的阴茎开始危险地顶弄他的穴口，“对不起……我忍不住……”

巴基刚开口想问问“忍不住”是什么，就被那根火热硬挺的阴茎重重地捅到了底。他张着嘴无声地喘息，史蒂夫这一下直接顶上了他的生殖腔——应该叫生殖腔——完全不懂得什么叫循序渐进。一阵几近恐怖的快感从那个从未被攻击过的地方炸开了，他浑身发抖地摇头，缩在史蒂夫的怀里，眼泪大颗大颗地涌了出来。

“不要了，不要了……”他后悔了，开始想躲，但是史蒂夫把他正正好好地罩在身下，调整了一下姿势，开始一下下发狠地往他体内锲。巴基要崩溃了。就算他们以前也发生过性关系，但那时候的史蒂夫绝对没有操过他的生殖腔。他想把四肢都蜷缩起来，但是每次他一缩就会被史蒂夫抻着扯平，史蒂夫一边这么欺负他，一边把鼻尖拱进他的颈窝，像只找回了主人的大狗狗一样嗅他，湿漉漉地说：

“你以前答应我不吼我的……”

巴基开始试图计算自己今天吼了史蒂夫几句，但是很快就失败了。他的思绪都被操乱了，只好一边抓着史蒂夫的后背分散那种过载的快感，一边试着哄他：“对不起……啊啊！我、嗯——以后不——”

史蒂夫饱胀的龟头集中地攻击他生殖腔附近的软肉，努力想把那条小缝顶开。“你上次也是这么说的。”

巴基还想说什么，但是张口只是一阵他自己听了都觉得放荡的呻吟。他又闭上嘴不想出声了，本来在那么激烈的进攻下，史蒂夫的撒娇就不是很有说服力。他也是会生气的，他抿着嘴闷哼，双腿痉挛着挂在史蒂夫的臂弯里踢蹬，然后被更深更重地操开。

史蒂夫顶进去的时候巴基以为自己死了。他的眼前朦朦胧胧地发了阵黑，缓过来的时候才听到自己颤抖的哭声，他这种时候还记挂着收起那条铁臂来，金属手指把床单绞得破碎不堪，那只完好的右手对着史蒂夫的胸口又拍又搡。

他把脸埋上史蒂夫的小臂。“不要……呜，不要了，你出去……”

史蒂夫哄着他，跟他说没事了，但是紧接着又往他的生殖腔里一撞，稀薄的精液被断断续续地吐出来，巴基终于从嗓子里憋出一声绝望的哭叫。

“不行！”他汗湿的身体在史蒂夫手下激烈地扭动起来，左手胡乱地砸了两下床板，“别！别动了！……啊——史蒂夫！”

史蒂夫紧紧地搂着他，把他用力压在床上，又不管不顾地磨着生殖腔口柔嫩脆弱的软肉操了两下，在里面成了结。巴基闭上眼睛，双腿无力地落下来，发出一阵软趴趴的哭吟。史蒂夫的精液灌进他的肚子里了，让他只要被轻轻碰一下就会应激性地颤抖和求饶。

他又累又困，任由史蒂夫摆弄着自己，抱着他躺好，那个结还把他们连在一起。史蒂夫的气息包裹着他，温柔又讨好。

他们再次醒来的时候，天已经黑透了。史蒂夫意识到自己的阴茎还埋在巴基体内，他小心地把它抽出来，但还是把他的Omega惊醒了。

巴基迷迷糊糊地皱着眉毛看着他，他心惊胆战，生怕他们要再打一场。

他们僵持了一会，然后巴基拱进他的怀里，飞快地咕哝：“你做饭。我跟你一个房间。睡醒了再搬。”

史蒂夫欣喜地笑了。“没问题，巴克。”

巴基平静地呼吸，家的气息。他再次闭上眼。

END.


	3. 下·狮狼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这个狮有点被惯坏了

史蒂夫发情的时候是傍晚，当时巴基刚从外面回来。他知道他家alpha快到发情期了，所以那群羊只被很随意地带着在山脚的草坪上转了几圈，甚至都没有进树林或者上山。

巴基远远地就感觉到了自伴侣而来的不安的联结。他一路跑过他们的花圃，刚推开门就被扯进屋里，他的alpha直接哼哼唧唧地拱了上来，胯下已经顶起一块了，在他身上毫无章法地蹭了几下。他怜爱地叹了口气，在扎到自己胸口的那颗金色的脑袋上揉了揉，顺从地被史蒂夫拉拉扯扯，一路被搡上他们那张大床。那上面隆起了一个小山似的用好几条棉被筑成的巢，看起来史蒂夫已经忙碌了一会了。

史蒂夫把他推进去，急切地在他身上嗅了嗅，每当他这样巴基都会觉得好笑又心疼：像是一只大狗因为有点傻而迷了路。

“嘿，好啦，”他说，顺从地掀起自己的衣服，“我在这呢。”

史蒂夫的回应是一连串含糊不清的“巴基”和落在他胸口的舔吸。巴基悄悄地脸红了，不是因为史蒂夫正像吃奶一样吮吸他过于饱满的胸部，而是由于他突然想起了小的时候，他们还住在布鲁克林，他那时是个被史蒂夫摸几下乳头就会哭出声的男孩子。而现在他变成这样了，在史蒂夫咂吧着含上来的时候不知羞耻地呻吟喘息，甚至主动按着对方的后颈，把身体往上送。

史蒂夫掀起他的袍子，摸上他的后臀。

那一刻，在他胸颈反复烙下吻痕的动作短暂地停了。巴基垂下眼抱起腿，有点不敢直视爱人的目光：他想让史蒂夫在发情期干得顺利点，所以几个小时前就清理了自己，戴上了一个尺寸稍大的肛塞。

史蒂夫的手指探到肛塞边缘，按住它晃了晃。巴基轻声喘息。

“给你的。”他小声说。

史蒂夫声音沙哑：“你一直戴着这个？润滑剂呢？”

“补过几次。”巴基说着，声音更轻了，终于开始为了这件事而羞耻起来。润滑剂有时效，它会变干，所以他整个下午都每隔一会就跑进卫生间检查自己、给不知足的肠道涂抹新的润滑。每每这样做过一回，他都会强行按捺下对史蒂夫阴茎的渴望，假装无事发生，重新整理好衣服出去，脸上浮着一层淡淡的薄红。他还不得不用大号肛塞，来防止那些温热黏稠的透明液体从他被史蒂夫晨起后压着操到有点合不拢的后穴里流出去。

“你对我太好了，巴克……”史蒂夫说着，像是叹息。巴基勾起一个溺笑，帮史蒂夫脱掉那一身瓦坎达蓝红相间的袍子。“所以你别哭嘛。”他说，劝哄地亲亲他丈夫的额头。

“我没有。”史蒂夫小声说。他确实没有，只是眼圈有点发红。巴基不由得暗笑，他想起几年前美国队长泪眼汪汪地守在冬兵的安全屋里要操他，他那时候都反应不过来，哭得比发情期那个伤心得莫名其妙的史蒂夫还凶，后者还下流地成结了。

现在他离开那个结就不行。要说有一点是肯定的，那就是从小到大他和史蒂夫都对彼此有着致命的吸引力。他们没有一天不想腻在一起亲上半小时再操来操去。

史蒂夫转动着那个肛塞，动作缓慢又色情，巴基毫不掩饰自己的呻吟。他不停地用深吻去堵史蒂夫的眼泪，他知道他丈夫又在想那些不断失去自己的往事了。

“我在这呢，史蒂夫，我在这呢。”巴基温情地说，反复安抚他，手伸下去跟他一起把那个肛塞缓缓地拉出来。肠肉被带动着翻出来一点又迅速收缩回去，他的喘息加重了，揉了揉自己的滴水的阴茎。

“我再也不走了。”他最后说，抱着史蒂夫的头，用力地给了史蒂夫一连串亲亲。史蒂夫的声音湿乎乎地钻进他耳朵里：“巴基……”

“乖。”

巴基拍了拍史蒂夫的后腰，然后身体一路蹭下去，仰头含住了在他面前粗长地挺立着的性器。那东西又大又烫，他咽了一下口水，把住史蒂夫的大腿，调整了一下姿势，然后熟练地一吞到底。

在他上方，史蒂夫重重地喘了一声，开始小心地往他喉咙里捅，动作时轻时重，狂热又隐忍。巴基适当地发出含糊不清的呻吟，嘴唇上覆着一层明润的水光，闭上眼睛卖力地把自己的嘴塞得满满当当，鼻尖擦过史蒂夫的耻毛。他的脑海中浮现出了作为冬兵被史蒂夫带回复仇者大厦后的某一夜的场景。他想给史蒂夫口交，结果被呛到神志不清，虽然后来史蒂夫一边操他一边安慰他是个好孩子，但他还是难过了好一阵子，悄悄用勺子做羞耻的练习。

现在他好多了。巴基用左手轻揉史蒂夫的囊袋，小心地控制着力度，他知道这种刺激能让对方更亢奋。史蒂夫发出一阵长长的、粗重的呻吟，一只手伸下来放在他的脸颊上，毫无规律地摸他被顶得鼓起一块的腮颊，火热的龟头挤进他的喉咙，大腿微微打颤。“天啊，天啊，”史蒂夫说，喘息的次数太多以至于他的声音也变得不清晰了，“你太好了，巴克，你把我吸得太好了。”

巴基满足地哼出嗯嗯啊啊的声音，他就是喜欢听史蒂夫夸他，说他漂亮，说他口活做得好，说他的小洞又紧又软，想死在他的身上。他享受地呻吟，在史蒂夫的动作开始变得不规则的时候更加用心地卷起舌尖，撅起嘴着迷地吸吮阴茎顶端那个敏感的小孔。那效果立竿见影，史蒂夫混乱地骂了一串足以震惊美国的脏话，捧住他的下颌，浓稠的精液落满巴基的脸颊。

巴基一边舔嘴唇一边被史蒂夫抱起来滚作一团。他的眼窝里盛了几滴精液，史蒂夫胡乱地把它们在他的眼皮上抹匀。巴基心满意足地拉过史蒂夫的手插进自己的小洞里，说：

“我喜欢你射我一脸。”

“别在alpha发情的时候说这种话。”史蒂夫警告道，手指在他的身体里毫不客气地按压。巴基扭动了一下，攀住丈夫的肩膀，说：“我戴肛塞不是为了让你用手指干我的。”

史蒂夫顿了一下，把手指从那个被扩张得很好的小穴里抽出来。发情期的alpha硬得很快，巴基用脸颊蹭史蒂夫的胸肌，张口在那健壮的肌肉上咬了咬，催促道：“快一点。随便干什么，但是禁止哭。”

不得不说史蒂夫比以前“乖”多了。以前每逢发情期，美国队长的眼泪管都管不住，在那种软绵绵泪汪汪的攻击下巴基根本没有办法拒绝他的任何要求，发情期过后冬兵有大半个星期都参加不了会议和任务，那是所有复仇者心照不宣的规矩。现在史蒂夫安全感稍微强了那么一点点，有一大部分原因都是巴基太宠着他了，连索尔都在偶尔对人间的造访中看出了不对劲，说他像是要被巴恩斯彻底惯坏。

那根阴茎干进他身体里了，巴基舒服得浑身颤抖。但尽管他们已经成结过许多次，上来就直接那么重地操他的生殖腔还是让他有点不习惯，他还笑着，轻轻哆嗦着呼气，说：“别……先别顶那边，史蒂夫——”

史蒂夫短暂地停了半秒，然后又对着他的生殖腔撞了过去。巴基惊叫起来，下意识地缩了缩身子，喘息声大了些：“嗯——别动！”

不得不说他的身体还是很敏感，被操生殖腔会让他浑身过电似的打抖，再宠爱史蒂夫也下意识地想逃避。Alpha的身体和阴茎都发着热，史蒂夫紧紧地把他圈在怀里，巴基缩着脚趾，被操得一下下地抽搐，流的水使他的股间又湿又滑。他仰起头来叫，努力为史蒂夫敞开了几次身子但一直都不太成功，最终还是哭吟起来，拍拍史蒂夫的肩颈，让这个陷入情欲毫无章法的alpha退开点：“混蛋……啊、啊，别太重了！”

史蒂夫的龟头顶进了他的生殖腔了，满满地卡在那，让他瘫软在他们的巢里，目光涣散。身上的动作停了，巴基心里生出一阵不好的预感，他抬起手揉了揉眼睛，果然看到史蒂夫脸上烧得红扑扑的，表情又是很委屈。他差点要翻个白眼，但是为了稳定局势，还是忍住了。

“你怎么把我干成这样还一脸……啊……伤心的样子？”他放软了声音说，但声线还是不太稳，体内的性器急不可耐地小幅度地磨蹭着，让他的身体阵阵发抖。

Alpha的发情期真麻烦，他应该问问史蒂夫每次发情期之后想起自己哭哭唧唧的样子会不会感到羞愧，又或者说他还是个十八岁小孩的时候就已经为了操詹姆斯·巴恩斯而抛却羞耻心了。他叹了口气，努力放松着后穴，不让自己的脸上出现什么不适的模样。

史蒂夫可怜兮兮地抱着他，在他嘴唇上啃来啃去，黏糊糊地、失落地呜咽着说：

“现在可以动了吗……”

巴基无奈地说：“可以了。”

他应该在七十年前开始就对史蒂夫严厉一点，而不是让这个混蛋从小就领悟到在罗杰斯的眼泪下巴基是有多么的不堪一击。他的穴口和生殖腔都被操得又痛又爽，一阵阵的酸麻顺着他的脊椎爬上来吮着他的身体，他呻吟着摸摸史蒂夫的头，笑着说：“嗯……难以置信我还、呜啊……没怀上你的孩子……”

这句话像是能催情。史蒂夫的攻势更凶猛了，巴基痉挛着，眼睛快翻到脑后去了，浑身都汗津津湿淋淋的，他的腿在巢里难耐地乱踢乱蹬，史蒂夫就压住他，急切地在他胸口舔舔咬咬，说：“你想要孩子吗，巴基？为我们生个孩子？”

巴基过了好久才在自己连成串的哭喘中反应过来对方问了什么。“好、好的——”

史蒂夫低吼一声，把他的下半身抱起来，打桩似的用力干进去，眼里喜悦闪烁。他好像看到了一个被养得很好的巴基。怀孕的巴基。身上多了软肉，很可爱，走路会扶着腰，脸上挂着幸福的微笑，步伐有点小心翼翼的蹒跚。他又要为了这个想象流泪了，他突然那么有安全感，在这个暖和的巢里，巴基让他为所欲为地操，想要为他生个小宝宝，会一出生就坐在星盾上玩，跟小羊们打成一片，两个父亲都是真正的英雄。

他忍了又忍，还是把头埋在巴基的颈窝里，泪水一连串地落下来，喉咙里冒出抑制不住的呜咽。巴基努力从情欲中分出神志来安抚他，像大猫哄小猫那样揉他的后颈，把他的头勾过来接吻。史蒂夫成结的时候他顺从地挺了挺下身，即便是有那个坚实的结堵在那里，他也试图着防止精液从身体里流出来。

“好啦。”他悄声说，很清楚伴侣为什么哭。史蒂夫还在流泪，他鼻子酸了酸，把史蒂夫往怀里抱，许诺道：“我们一定会有一个孩子。”

史蒂夫把他的手拉到嘴边，撒娇似的亲那枚婚戒，还带着点哭音：“我要一直抱着宝宝。”

“你想怎么抱都行。”巴基说，用左手抚摸他泪湿的脸颊。那条铁臂没什么杀伤力了，他现在装着它只是因为生活更方便——缝纫、做饭、放羊，之类的。他们的巢温软又舒适。他爱抚史蒂夫的时候左臂上的叶片悄悄地响动，上面还带着暖融融的温度。

END.


End file.
